


Traces of Love

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can I ask for a nsfw fluffy Suga drabble just because *hides face
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 18
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	Traces of Love

College life for Sugawara Koushi was a lot better than he expected. With his agreeable personality, he quickly amassed a rather large group of friends for a freshman. Every day was a brand new experience for him and he loved it, often wandering the campus aimlessly just to see what he’d find that day.

Today, he managed to meander into the art wing of the school and he gawked at the excess of talent displayed throughout it. Painted murals, various drawings in every media a person could imagine, and vibrant mosaics lined the walls. Just being here felt like he had been transported to an entirely different world altogether.

He stopped at the entrance to one of the classrooms, having noticed someone at work. Within a matter of seconds, he was transfixed by them. Their eyes scoured the canvas for any detail that wasn’t up to snuff by their standards before laying down their brush on a color-streaked palette.

Their hand reach for one of the cups by their side, their attention still glued to the painting in front of them. By how it looked, they were prepared to take a drink from it. But the liquid inside was a murky green color and, judging by its crystal clear counterpart left on the table, they were about take drink paint water. 

“Wait!”

His outburst startled them so badly that they nearly dumped the entirety of its contents all over themselves. Their expression changed from confusion to slight annoyance until they realize what he just prevented them from doing.

“Oh my god, thank you,” they said with genuine gratitude. “You saved me.”

And that’s the story of how Suga met his significant other.

***************

“Koushi!” someone hollers behind him from across the campus. He feels the warm-fuzzies he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over when he sees them jogging his way.

Upon reaching their silver-haired boyfriend, they greet him with a very enthusiastic good morning kiss that leaves them both smiling once they separate.

As per usual, they have something smudged on their face. This morning, it happens to be what he’s learned to recognize as pastels.

“You’ve got a little something…” he trails, pointing to the light blue streak along their jaw.

“Oops, I thought I got it all. Would you mind getting it for me?” They refer to the pack of wipies Suga keeps on him, unable to shake his motherly ways.

“Not at all,” he assures, pulling one out from the packet tucked in his pocket. They hum and relax into the hand that keeps their head in place while the other works to clean them up. Once finished, he inspects their face again, making sure there aren’t any hidden marks before he releases them. “All set.”

“Thanks, my silver fox.” Silver fox: something they’d taken to calling him that never once failed to make him blush, much to their amusement. “Oh, that reminds me,” they recall, “I need a favor.”

“Really? What kind of favor?” he questions. While being with them is always exciting and fun, he knows well enough that things with them are a little… unpredictable, to say the least.

“It’s nothing bad, pinky swear. I need you to model for me. I’m doing a study for class and I thought it’d be cool if I did it of you.”

“Eh?” The surprised look on his face is adorable.

“I’m serious,” they persist, laughing a little bit as they lead him along to his class. “You don’t really have to do anything. Just stay still.”

“That sounds easy enough…” he concedes.

“So, you’ll do it?” They look so excited at the prospect of him agreeing that he couldn’t say no if he wanted to.

“Of course I’ll do it. It’s for you after all.” That’s all it takes to practically make them start skipping with joy.

“Yay! Meet me in my dorm room after class, okay?”

“Okay.” He kisses their forehead lightly, which only serves to make them even happier, and walks into his lecture hall.

***************

As the class lets out and Suga heads to the dorms on the other side of campus, he can’t help but feel a little apprehensive. He’s seen the way their eyes go sharp when they’re hard at work, honing in and perfecting very detail.

Having that level of scrutiny turned on him is more than a little bit unnerving.

And kind of exciting.

By the time he steps up to their door and knocks, his heart is racing a mile a minute.

Their answer is almost instantaneous, like they’d been waiting with their back against the door for his arrival.

They pull him inside like a child pulls their parent to the their favorite ride at a theme park.

The room is stuffed to the gills, art supplies in every possible place it could be. It’s really a perfect reflection of who they are and it makes him feel at home.

They’re in business mode, though, and usher him to the only part of the room that gets decent natural light, already instructing him to take off his jacket and shirt.

He complies despite the twinge of self-consciousness he feels in the pit of his stomach.

After a moment of their intense gaze, they direct him to the stool they have set out and sit him down, not uttering a single word the entire time. 

They manipulate and position his body in whatever way suits them, then go draw for a while at their easel.

Suga keeps absolutely still, only daring to move his eyes around as they focus on various parts of his body as they draw him.

By the time they finish with a content sigh, his muscles have started to ache from stiffness.

“You can relax now, Koushi.”

He stretches out immediately and tends to an itch that’s been _killing_ him for the past five minutes.

“Wanna see?” They ask like it’s even a question. He pads up behind them to get a look at the pencil drawing.

He’s known since he first met them how much talent they possessed but things like this still impress him and he’s stunned into silence.

“You like it?”

He smiles lovingly down at them. “You’re incredible,” is his answer.

“Flattery will get you nowhere. We’re wasting daylight. Time for the next one.”

He nods, still smiling, as he goes back to take his seat and allows them to begin their process again. Then again. And again. And another two times.

“Last one, okay?” they offer as encouragement.

“Ah, alright.” The extended periods of immobility have taken a surprising toll, leaving him feeling tired. He stretches out one more time before he allows them to do their thing.

They’re at his back, kneading his muscles into relaxation. When they begin moving him, it’s more like they’re caressing him into place than positioning. It’s probably because they’re just as tired as he is… Or so he would have thought so if it weren’t for the seductive whisper of his name into his neck.

He shivers instinctually and attempts to move away but they catch hold of him and pull his back against their chest.

“It’s frustrating,” they admit, tightening their grasp on his waist. “No matter how precise I draw, it never comes out as beautiful as the original. How am I supposed to deal with that, Koushi?”

He has no idea what to say, never having heard them talk this way, and finds himself unable to do anything other than exhale a shaky breathe. However, he does nothing in the way of stopping them or protesting.

“I guess I shouldn’t really be surprised,” they go on, drawing deliberate patterns into his sides. “Nothing can compare to perfection after all. Maybe the only way I’ll ever be able to do you any justice is if I trace you.”

Before he can even make sense of what they mean, their fingers are gliding all over his body, working from his shoulders down, memorizing every dip and curve.

Only after they’re satisfied that their fingertips have traveled over every inch of his upper body thoroughly, they dig their nails into the thighs of his pants and groan at their presence.

“Koushi, pants off, please.” Suga’s surprised at the real, honest-to-god plea, like they’re so desperate to feel him that anything keeping them from doing so is agony in its purest form. The thought makes his heart hammer and a similar need hits him like a freight train. It’s all he can do to stand up on already unsteady legs but they have him, keeping him upright with their chests pressed together.

“Please,” they beg again, looking at him like he’s the only thing that’s ever been real to them.

He nods, though, not too forcefully due to the way he’s reeling, and starts unbuckling the belt that kept his pants secure around his slim hips. The moment his fly is undone, they’re on their knees in front of him, nosing the V of his hips and tugging down on the waistband of his underwear.

“I need you, Koushi.”


End file.
